


You won't be Alone

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, smelly boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Alex is a smelly boy.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You won't be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Soft and Fluffy Prompt #12 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.
> 
> Set in the very early stages of Mystalt's romantic relationship.

"God, you stink," Myfanwy remarked.

''Sorry," Alex replied, "I didn't get a chance to shower after sparring."

"Well, do that now before my nose melts off."

"Eliza should be home soon," they assured her.

"Why do you have to wait for her?"

"I've always bathed with two bodies at a time for efficiency. It's habit now. I can't shower alone anymore."

"Sounds a ittle crowded," Myfanwy said.

"Oh, you haven't seen my shower have you? There's plenty of room."

She grinned.  
"Is that an invitation?"

They stared.  
"Would you like to join me?"

"You won't be alone," she pointed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can't shower alone anymore."


End file.
